


Nesting

by xenosaurus



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: "When are you planning on telling me what the pillows are for?""Sex nest," Sara says solemnly.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write exploration of alien biology. I end up with a ton of banter.

"Pathfinder, Vetra is approaching your quarters. I have been informed that her arms are full."

Sara is out of her chair before SAM is done with her girlfriend's name. She's grinning as she gets the door.

"Hey you," Vetra's voice is a suggestive purr of subvocals. SAM was right-- she's carrying an entire armload of pillows. The combination is enough to give Sara shivers.

"Hi," Sara says, taking some of the pillows when she comes in for a kiss. Vetra ducks down to meet her. Turians smell metallic and earthy; Sara likes it almost as much as she likes the gentle rasp of plates, warm like living stone.

"You know somebody is going to notice you're hoarding these?" Vetra asks, amused. Sara grins and winks at her.

"Worth it. Come on, let's get these out of the plastic."

They sit on opposite sides of the bed to unwrap the pillows. Sara sits on her feet while Vetra stays up on her knees; It only enhances the height difference.

"When are you planning on telling me what the pillows are for?"

"Sex nest," Sara says solemnly.

"That isn't a thing," Vetra laughs.

"It is now. Trust me, it'll be great."

"The last time you said that we went crater diving in the Nomad."

"I seem to recall _somebody_ who thoroughly enjoyed herself."

"Must've been Peebee."

"Liar!" Sara says, laughing. "I've never heard you laugh like that before."

"Well, you'd never taken me crater diving before."

"V, I will do way crazier things to make you happy."

Vetra's mandibles flick way out, exposing the open sides of her mouth. Sara's chest squeezes around the spike of intense affection.

"God, I love you," She blurts out, all humor dropping from the conversation.

"Sara," Vetra says, subvocals low and warm.

"One sec," Sara says, shoving the still wrapped pillows to the floor and hastily piling the others at the head of the bed. When she turns back to Vetra, she's greeted immediately with a kiss.

"Relax. I'm right here."

Sara's heart is going to explode. Maybe SAM can fix it; dying from _feelings_ sounds embarrassing.

"You're wearing too much clothing," Sara says instead of any of the declarations of undying affection bouncing around in her head.

"So are you."

Sara nearly punches herself in the face in her hurry to wiggle out of her shirt. Vetra politely doesn't comment on it. It takes Sara less time to get out of her clothes, so she gets to watch Vetra for the last bit.

The plating along the sides of her chest is segmented so her lungs can expand. When Vetra breathes in, Sara can see little hints of skin, cracks in the armor. It makes her feel oddly protective. Below is a thin waist plated like a puzzle, no gaps but defined edges to allow her belly to expand a little if she was expecting. Turian babies are born small, but they still need space to grow.

For that same purpose, the plating stops short before her groin. Sara heard plenty of jokes about plated cocks a lot as a teenager, but Fornax is surprisingly educational. Turian naughty bits are soft and open, because they either need to go inside someone or fit a baby through. Plating would make either task dangerous. And pointy.

Once they're both naked, Vetra catches Sara watching her. She chuckles softly.

"Yes?"

"Seat of honor's for you," Sara says with an exaggerated gesture to the pillows.

"You're ridiculous," Vetra says fondly, but she climbs up onto the bed. While her girlfriend is situating herself, Sara grabs the quick-release allergy tablets from her bedside table and pops one in her mouth. The bitterness overpowers the artificial cherry flavor, but it's better than getting hives all over hands.

Vetra spreads her legs to give Sara a place to sit, and Sara eagerly takes the invitation.

From her new position, Sara can see _everything_. The healed over breaks in Vetra's carapace. The soft, affectionate fluttering of her mandibles. The way rough skin gets thin until it's faintly blue around her opening, slick with clear fluid. There are muscles that keep her closed and safe, but they're halfway relaxed in anticipation. It's simpler than Sara's, without the external folds. Just muscle to protect the sensitive inside.

Sara shuffles in until she feels close enough, then presses her fingertips into that muscle. 

It gives way under her touch, and Vetra groans her appreciation as her body opens up. It sends a thrill into Sara's stomach.

"Gorgeous," Sara croons, somewhere between a compliment and an endearment. Her fingers slide inside so easily, two at once right from the start.

Vetra doesn't talk much in bed, which might be a Turian thing and might be a Vetra thing. But when Sara drags her fingers roughly along hot, slick flesh, her breathing takes over for her voice. Subharmonics without the _harmonics_.

Gorgeous doesn't even cover it. Vetra's neck flushes blue as she edges closer, and it makes Sara wish she could live in this moment forever.

For a moment, Vetra's rumbling noises crest into something like a motor, and then her insides pull at Sara's fingers. Sara presses in _hard_ while her girlfriend rides out the orgasm. She keeps her fingernails blunt and even so she can be as rough as Vetra wants.

Sara enjoys the view as Vetra relaxes against the pillows, catching her breath. The cracks around her chest expand and contract with each inhale and exhale, beautifully alien in every way.

It's captivating.

_Vetra_ is captivating.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
